


birthdays with friends

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [31]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Happy Birthday Hoshi Ryoma, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	birthdays with friends

Ryoma sighs, listening to the soft drip-drip-drip of the rain on the windows. In his lap, his cat butts his hand with her head, letting out a plaintive mewl at the sight of her owner's distress. 

"Sorry, Mimi," he whispers, running his hand down her back. "It's raining outside..."

Mimi glares at him, turning around rapidly enough to hit him in the face with her tail. _"So what?"_ she seems to ask, and Ryoma only sighs in response. _"It's your birthday, Ryoma!"_

"I'm just tired today, Mimi," he mutters. "I'll talk to the others tomorrow."

As if on cue, his phone begins to buzz, and Mimi shoots him a victorious look. Ryoma reaches for it, a small smile crossing his face when he sees who the caller I.D. is.

 _"Ryoma!"_ Gonta chirps, and Ryoma smiles, balancing the phone between his shoulder and cheek. _"Gonta heard it's your birthday, and Gonta doesn't want you to spend it alone! Can Gonta come over?"_

"What? No, you don't have to..." Ryoma protests, only for the ringing of a doorbell to cut through his protests.

 _"I'm very sorry, Ryoma, but Gonta is gentleman! And gentlemen don't let friends spend their birthdays alone!"_ Gonta informs him, and Ryoma sighs, exhaustion somewhat evaporating.

"I'm coming," Ryoma replies, placing his cat on the couch. 

Who knows, maybe he'll actually have a good time today?


End file.
